


You're My Best Place

by Snapbaeks



Series: Challenge! [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bros in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapbaeks/pseuds/Snapbaeks
Summary: This is Sehun's favorite place to be.





	You're My Best Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneforyourfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/gifts).



> Fulfilling prompt #13 from [this post](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion) for Sarai.
> 
> Once again, thanks to Oggy for helping me with the title, because I am hopelessly terrible at titles.

_This is Sehun's favorite place to be._

It's late, or maybe by this time it's early. It's pitch black outside and the only light in the room is the faint blue glow of the television; the movie they'd been watching long over and forgotten. Jongin drags his fingers through Sehun's sweat-damp hair, tangles their legs together under the thin, scratchy sheet of his too-small bed.

Sehun sighs, smiling as he leans in for a soft, lingering kiss. His heartbeat has slowed in his chest, his breathing evened out, but the tingling afterglow of sex still lingers and he shivers when Jongin drags the tip of his finger down his spine. He closes his eyes, snuggling closer, pressing his face into Jongin's sweaty neck.

"That was-" Jongin's voice is soft, his words slurring together. "I don't think I've ever come so hard before."

Sehun blushes at the praise, grateful for the darkness. "You weren't so bad yourself," he says against Jongin's collarbone, sliding his hand down Jongin's side and to his ass. "Your ass is fucking amazing." He squeezes a cheek for emphasis and Jongin laughs, hugging Sehun tighter to his chest.

"Why did we wait so long to try that? I should have let you fuck me ages ago."

Sehun agrees, although he doesn't voice it. He still can't believe this - _thing_ that he and Jongin have. They haven't put a label on it, and that's just fine with Sehun. To him, Jongin will always be his best friend, the person with whom he shares the deepest parts of himself. It's just a bonus that now he can kiss Jongin whenever he wants, and he does, now, humming contentedly when Jongin's hand cards through his hair.

Jongin grins at him when he pulls away a moment later, thumbing the hairs at the back of Sehun's neck. "You know," he says bumping their noses together. "There's something else I'd kind of like to try," he draws his lower lip between his teeth and he looks a little unsure. "I've been thinking about it a lot, but I don't know if you'd be into it."

"If it involves being naked in a bed with you," Sehun says, letting his middle finger slip between Jongin's cheeks, still slick from lube. "I can assure you I'm down."

Jongin's eyes flutter closed for a moment, then he's untangling himself from Sehun's hold. "Lay on your stomach," he says, and Sehun complies, folding his arms beneath the pillow and pressing his cheek into the cool pillowcase. The bed dips as Jongin shifts, climbing over Sehun, his knees coming to rest on either side of Sehun's thighs.

"Are you gonna fuck me, Jongin?" Sehun teases, wiggling his butt in playful invitation.

Jongin doesn't respond with words, instead bending over to place a wet kiss to Sehun's shoulder, his teeth scraping over Sehun's shoulder blade. Sehun sighs at the wet warmth of Jongin's mouth, pressing his face into the pillow. "You know," Jongin whispers, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. "My favorite thing about all of this," he drags his tongue along Sehun's spine, "about being with you like this-" Jongin's mouth makes a slow trail down his spine and Sehun closes his eyes, enjoying the damp press of his kisses, heat stirring low in his belly. "I love how you fall apart." Jongin's voice is quiet, his breath tickling Sehun's skin.

Sehun's cheeks burn and the heat in his belly swirls and grows at Jongin's praise. He knows how much Jongin is affected by him, can see it in the way his eyes flash dark every time Sehun whimpers, the way his hips falter whenever Sehun moans loud enough for the whole dorm to hear. Sehun notices, but there's something about hearing Jongin say it aloud that makes his skin burn.

Jongin continues his slow descent down the length of Sehun's back and Sehun breathes out a soft whimper when Jongin's hands slide up the backs of his thighs, fingers massaging into the muscles.

He can feel Jongin's grin against the small of his back, arches into it. Jongin's fingers have reached his ass and he digs them into the flesh. Sehun lets out a breathy moan, goosebumps breaking out over his skin. Jongin continues to massage, and when he places a wet, sucking kiss to the curve of Sehun's ass, Sehun gasps. "Jongin-"

"Yeah?"

"Feels good."

"Sehun," he whispers, digging his thumbs into Sehun's ass and spreading his cheeks. "Can I kiss you?"

"Of course." Sehun cranes his neck to look back at Jongin, expecting him to crawl up and kiss him, but he just stares back at Sehun with dark eyes.

"I mean," he pauses, leaning down to press another kiss to the small of Sehun's back, just above the cleft of his ass. He slips a thumb between Sehun's cheeks and drags the tip of it around Sehun's rim. "I mean here."

"Oh," heat rushes into Sehun's cheeks and he's sure he's blushing crimson.

"I want to, Sehun," his damp breath skates over Sehun's skin and the heat in Sehun's belly grows. His hips squirm and he sighs when his dick drags across the sheet beneath him. "I want to, but only if you're okay with it."

He's never even thought about this before, but he's curious - wants to know what it would feel like to have Jongin's gorgeous, sinful mouth on him _there_. He's given everything to Jongin, shared every first with him, and there is no one he trusts more than his best friend. "Yes," he says, firmly, and even in the darkness of the room, Jongin's smile is so bright.

He lowers himself so he's lying flat on his stomach between Sehun's legs and Sehun spreads them wider to accommodate him, once again pressing his face to the pillow. He massages Sehun's ass gently, and Sehun pushes back into his touch, moaning softly. Jongin's kisses and touches have already worked Sehun halfway to hard and he ruts shallowly against the mattress.

"Look at you," Jongin says, spreading him open. "I haven't even done anything yet and you're already worked up." He's so close, his breath hot against Sehun's sensitive skin and he can't help the whimper that escapes his throat.

The first thing Sehun feels is the cool metal of Jongin's lip ring dragging across the inside of his cheek followed by plush warm lips pressing against him. He gasps, his hips jerking forward, and his gasp morphs into a soft, breathy moan as his cock grinds into the mattress.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, keep going."

This time, the press of Jongin's lips against him is followed by a slow drag of his tongue and fuck, that feels a million times better than Sehun had been expecting. It's like nothing he's ever experienced before and he can feel his cock filling where it's trapped between his stomach and the mattress. "Good?" Jongin asks when he pulls away.

"God, yes." Sehun gasps, spreading his legs wider.

Jongin laughs, a little amazed, but then he's pulling Sehun's cheeks apart and licking a slow stripe from Sehun's balls all the way up to the base of his spine. Sehun's moan comes from deep in his chest, loud in the otherwise quiet dorm, and Jongin curses under his breath.

"You're fucking hot," Jongin muses, and it still makes Sehun's stomach swoop to hear, even after all these months.

Jongin gets to work then, kissing and sucking and licking and Sehun writhes beneath him, pushing back against his mouth and pressing forward to grind himself against the bed. Jongin traces his rim with the tip of his tongue, humming as he does it and Sehun thinks he could get addicted to this.

He's so sensitive, each swipe of Jongin's tongue sending electric jolts of pleasure up his spine, down into his leaking cock, and he moans into the pillow. His skin burns and tingles, his cock throbs, and Jongin - _god Jongin_. He's making these little satisfied noises, humming and whining, and Sehun can feel him rocking, knows he's grinding himself into the bed, knows he's getting so much out of this too and it makes it all so much better.

Just when Sehun thinks he's growing accustomed to the feeling of Jongin's mouth on him, Jongin changes things up, switching from short flicks of the tip of his tongue to long slow drags, and all Sehun can do is rock back against him, moan helplessly as the pleasure builds and grows, swelling inside of him until he feels like he might shake apart.

"God, Jongin," Sehun gasps, fisting his hands in the pillow and lifting his hips, pressing back against Jongin's mouth. "It feels so good."

Jongin hums at that, circles his rim with the tip of his tongue, then pushes it inside, and Sehun moans uninhibited, cursing as he pushes back against the delicious pressure. Jongin moans, too, gripping Sehun by the hips and pulling him up onto his knees, his ass pushed up in the air. He draws his tongue back out, licking up Sehun's crack before he's pushing back in, slowly, pushing in further and Sehun reaches back to grab his ass, spreading himself wider to take more of Jongin's tongue inside of him.

Jongin's tongue wiggles inside of him and Sehun's thighs shake as he grinds back against it. It's sloppy and wet and so so good and Sehun's cock hangs hard and heavy between his legs, leaking onto the sheets below him.

Sehun feels the pressure of one of Jongin's fingers against his rim and then it's slipping easily inside of him, alongside Jongin's tongue and Sehun whimpers, babbles praises, telling Jongin how good he is, how amazing it feels, how close Sehun is to coming.

As if Jongin's mouth on him weren't enough, as if his finger pumping in and dragging out so slowly wasn't already so close to pushing him over the edge, Jongin reaches around and takes Sehun's cock in his hand. Sehun groans, clawing at the sheets, as Jongin strokes him, dips his thumb into the slit.

Sehun's cock throbs in Jongin's hand, his hips jerk as Jongin fucks him open with his tongue, and he can feel himself coming undone, heat coiling low in his gut. His muscles tense and he squeezes his eyes shut. He's so close. So, _so close_. "Harder," he gasps, "faster, fuck."

Jongin moans against him, stroking him faster, lapping enthusiastically. "Yes, Jongin like that," Sehun praises, his voice cracking. He covers Jongin's fist with his own hand, urging him to go faster, and Jongin complies.

The room fills with breathy moans and soft whimpers, the slick sounds of Jongin's hand moving over Sehun's cock, the obscene smacking of Jongin's mouth on him. "Come on," Jongin whispers, plunging another finger inside of him as he squeezes the crown of Sehun's cock. "Come for me." He scissors his fingers, slipping his tongue between them and a hoarse moan is pulled from deep within Sehun's chest.

It doesn't take long, just a few more pumps of his cock, and he's coming, his back bowing and thighs quaking as he shoots onto the bed beneath him. He moans with it, thrusting weakly into Jongin's fist, riding out the waves of his orgasm until he can't hold himself up anymore.

He collapses onto the bed, but Jongin follows him, pressing his tongue in further, licking at his insides and Sehun spasms violently, letting out a choked sob. "Fuck, Jongin."

Jongin slips his fingers from between Sehun's legs with a laugh and leaves a sloppy wet kiss on his right cheek, before crawling over him and peppering his back and shoulders with kisses. "Did you like it?" He asks, flopping onto his side beside Sehun.

His mouth is pink and slick and puffy, and Sehun leans in and kisses him thoroughly, not caring where his mouth has just been. Jongin responds quickly, and Sehun can taste himself on Jongin's tongue as it pushes past his lips and curls against his own. Sehun drags his hand down Jongin's side as he licks into his mouth, reaching for Jongin's cock to jerk him off, but Jongin wraps his fingers around Sehun's wrist and guides his hand to rest on his hip. "I'm okay," he whispers when he pulls away seconds later, reaching up to rake his fingers through Sehun's hair.

"But you're hard." Sehun pouts, nuzzling his nose against Jongin's cheek. "And you deserve it after that."

"It's okay," he repeats, kissing Sehun's closed eyelid. "I wanted to do that for you, and hearing and seeing you come apart like that was enough for me." He drags his fingertips over Sehun's back in slow, swirling pattern and Sehun's whole body tingles. He snuggles closer into Jongin's chest. "Plus, I'm too tired for another round," he laughs, then yawns,and Sehun yawns, too.

As the hazy afterglow of his orgasm fades, his limbs grow heavy and he can feel himself being pulled into sleep. "Thank you," he whispers, groggy, "you're the best boyfriend a guy could ask for."

"Boyfriend?" It takes a moment for his sleep-foggy brain to process what he's just said and when realization hits, he draws back to look at Jongin. His eyes are still closed, but he's got a pleased grin on his face. "I like the way that sounds. Boyfriend."

Sehun grins, too, then kisses him softly. "Me too." He settles back into the bed, his head resting comfortably on Jongin's chest, Jongin's arms wrapped tightly around him.

Yes, this is Sehun's favorite place to be, enveloped by the boy he loves - his best friend, his boyfriend, his _Jongin_.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the same au as [Get a Little Closer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7422427).  
> I just can't get enough of baby gay sekai.


End file.
